Guyver zombie war
by Spartan 19
Summary: A story about a group of spartans thsat got Guyvers fighting zombies for the gov
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Blue Hill Texas. On the streets there was nobody; all the houses were abandoned and the doors and windows boarded up, for not a single person dared to live in the town knowing that the war was about to come. The war between the guyver Spartans and the hobo zombies. The guyver army was lead by Spartan 19 and Spartan 89 (the rulers of all guyver). The zombie army was under the command of a mysterious force that nobody knew anything about.

The Guyver army was comprised of former soldiers from the Spartan squad. The Spartan squad was a group of genetically engineered soldiers who were given improved speed, reflexes, and strength. When fighting the demon army in hell Spartan 89 encountered a guyver unit, a type of organism that bonds with its host and when summoned forms armor around it and improves everything by 100 fold. After the hell wars as they soon became the government, a top secret research project was taken into place to find guyver units and see how they work. Soon the guyver army was formed; the government realized that a Spartan with a guyver unit was a powerful being so they gave all the guyver units to the Spartan squad. Sadly, after the Spartan squad learned to control their guyver the government broke up the group, since there was no war going on at the time.

The Spartans went back to their civilian life without anybody knowing of what had happened to them. 20 years later the Spartan squad was called back together to fight a new threat to face. This threat is the deadly hobo zombie army that is spreading it's infection over the United States. When the Spartan squad came back together they found out that their youngest member died in a battle on a distant planet because he stayed in the military. To make up for the loss the president re opened the Spartan project to make new members. The first was Stephanie or Spartan 5 as they called her, Spartan 19 quickly took her as an apprentice. Next cam Spartan 45 a sniper with amazing skills he was quickly picked up by Pyrosniper.

In Blue Hill the guyver army was marching to face the enemy still in their human forms. In the front was Spartan 19 with senior shotgun and Spartan 89 with bob the br their weapons of choose. Behind them filed the guyver army shining in the bright sun. When they started marching into the city they started to draw their weapons ready for a zombie attack. Off in the distance a group of zombies were coming. When the zombies revealed themselves Spartan 19 snapped his fingers and a pistol was brought to him. Still drunk from the celebration of the Spartan squad being formed again he aimed at the zombies and they broke apart, he pulled the trigger and puked at the same time and still got a head shot.

As the Guyver army continued through the city they began to wonder were the zombies were because when they got the mission the specs said that they would be facing around a million zombies. It was no big deal but it seamed like a good practice for some of the members that never did this before. Marching through the town was like walking threw a ghost town, not a single person in site. At the center of town Spartan 89 decided to split up. Spartan 19 took Spartan 5 and went towards the west side of town; Pyro took Spartan 45 to the roof tops to keep an eye on the team mates and enemy locations and to snipe. 89 to Quackjag and they searched the north. Darksaber took Spartan 9 to do some scouting around the city; the rest formed one group and took the south side of the city. "Remember if you find any signs of zombies tell us. Also if don't try to bio boost if you don't have to save your energy for later on." 89 said as the teams split up.

While patrolling the west side of town 19 was teaching 5 how to kill a zombie. "You have to shoot at the head because you have to destroy the brain to kill the zombies. If you shoot anywhere else it will do little damage, see that zombie over there see if you can hit him with this." 19 handed 5 a 9 mm pistol to hit the zombie with. "Oh dang it, 5 said as she missed the zombie and hit a trash can beside him," I am just no good with weapons silly. "

"Well you need to get better with weapons because if you don't you serve no purpose to the team because they can't rely on you for backup. Now try again." 19 said as he showed 5 how to aim and fire a weapons. "See it is that simple." Then he showed her how to control her guyver unit.

On the roof tops giving 19 some support Pyro was teaching 45 the ropes. "You see you have to know when to shoot, make it a second instinct." For in battle there is no second chances if you miss a shot and give off your position to an enemy you are going to be in serious shit you hear." Yes sir!" 45 replied as he stood on the roof top looking for zombies. "Sir I think I see some on the west side, that is 19 and 5 are, should I alert them?" " No let me handle that just keep me informed while I tell Gary."

Pyro jumped down from the roof and landed right next to 89. "Gary we have a problem Kevin and Stephanie are about to have some trouble zombies have been spotted on the side of town they went to should I radio him to keep him informed." "Not just yet I believe he can handle it but if anymore show up contact him." "Yes sir." Pyro said as he saluted 89 and jumped back up on the building.

Back on the west side of town 19 was going around with senior shotgun and killing zombie after zombie. 5 was getting better with her pistol managing to get 3 out of 5 shots to be a head shot on the zombies. All of a sudden a horde of zombies came towards 19, 5 screamed in terror as the horde tried to bite 19. "Stephanie shoots the zombies!" yelled 19 as he broke free from the zombies grasp. Stephanie began to open fire on the zombies giving 19 enough time to grab senior shotgun. "Get down!" he yelled as he blasted a zombie behind her. 5 slowly looked up and raised her gun towards 19. "Are you crazy point that thing away from me." 19 ordered

"Duck!" 5 screamed as she opened fire. Right then 89's voice came into 19 head threw the guyver unit one his back. "Kevin watch out a big horde of zombies is near you we have counted at least 2000 of them, I suggest you use your guyver unit.' "Well I have good news and bad news Gary. Good news is that I would have bio boosted in that situation. Bad news is we already got the ones that are up front and we have the main body right now. I suggest you get 45 and Pyro to get to the sniping and may call for some back up for me and 5." "Well Kevin I can't do the reinforcements right now since I am too far and the rest are all the way across the city and who knows were Darksaber and 9 are."

By hearing that 19 gave the order to bio boost. "Guyver!" screamed 19 and 5 as they called their guyver units out. A circle formed around them and destroyed everything next to them. Were they stood before stood 2 guyver units 1 completely blue the other red and black. They both preformed pressure cannons wiping out zombies left and right as the blast went down the rows of zombies. Together they extended their blades and began to fight hand to hand with the zombies slicing off their heads as they went. "Sir I don't think this is working." 5 said as they were pinned up against a wall. "Well give me 5 seconds and I can make it work" Kevin said as he opened up his chest revealing his cannons. 5 slashed away at the zombies buying time for 19 to charge his mega smasher. "Stephanie get behind me!" 19 yelled as he unleashed the deadly blast from his chest.

"Kevin are you ok over there we saw an explosion in you area. What happened?" 89 said to 19 through the guyver unit. "We are ok I just had to do a mega smasher." 19 replied back as he diverted 5 from seeing the ruined street that he had destroyed. "ok 19 get back here right now and lets team up they might try to attack you 2 again you don't have the strength right now for another wave like that. "Roger meeting you at your location makes sure I have a sniper on me to help me out." 19 said as he few off telling Stephanie to come with him.

"Perfect perfect exactly what we expected." Said a voice coming from a choir in the dark. "Master what should we do about the enemy." Said a hooded figure that stepped out the darkness. "Nothing for now but I am interested in this one." Said the man in the chair while staring at the image of Spartan 5. "We can convert her to our side and destroy the guyver army. "Yes I can tell she is strong." hissed a female voice from the corner. "With her on our side we will be able to rule the world and nobody would be able to stop us." yelled the hooded figure but this time in a different voice from the one before. "Not now we have to wait I little longer for our chance." The man in the stare said as they all started to let out a fit of laughter that turned the room cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan 19 had just performed a mega smasher and was just flying with Spartan 5 when he received a message from 89. "Kevin Quackjag just did a scan and he is saying that there are more zombies than we originally thought. I suggest you call him so we can be prepared. Right when you reach my location make sure you are ready to look for the other they may be in trouble." "Roger that I will call him right now." 19 replied back landing on a rooftop to safely talk to Spartan 07

On a couch in Kansas lay Spartan 17 resting from his job as a police officer. "Josh can you hear me this is 19." Josh jumped up in shock trying to figure out where the voice came from, he went back to sleep thinking that it was his imagination. "Josh if you don't respond right now I will come over there and kick your ass." The voice yelled in Josh's head again. At this Josh jumped up and yelled "Who are you, how are you talking to me?" "You don't remember who I am or what you are do you? " "Stop talking to me!" Josh cried as he searched frantically through the room looking for anything that looked like a microphone. "Well let me remind you of what you were and what you still are." The voice said as a flood of forgotten memories flooded back into the head of Spartan 17.

"Yes I see it is all coming back to the. The Spartan project, the war, the guyver unit." The voice came back and said, "Do you remember who I now?" "Yes." Josh replied quickly back. "We are in Blue Hill, Texas and we need you to help us out." "Ok I'll be there stat." When the message was over 19 got up and flew off again.

2 seconds later 19 landed in front of 89. "Gary I think we need to rethink the strategy because there is more zombies then we believed were originally here." " I know. I already told the groups to be on guard and to get ready to bio boost whenever they run into more than 20 zombies.. Plus we are going to meat up with them soon." "That will be a good thing since we can't tell how many zombies are in the city." Replied 19 looking shocked at his team mate. " Gary what are you doing." "Well if you didn't notice there is someone hiding behind that trashcan." 89 replied as the 2 orbs on top of his head went towards the back and looked at the trashcan. He extended his swords and jumped in the air. When he hit the ground he stopped with the tip of the blade right in front of the face of a scared civilian.

"Get away from me you foul beings I don't wan to be turned into one of those monsters." Said the scared man as he tried to rise to his feet but couldn't. "What are you talking about.? We aren't here to hurt you we are here to stop the spread of the zombies." 89 replied as he recoiled his sword and it bean to go back into his arm until it was its normal size. "Well you see people started disappearing for no reason then 3 weeks later they would show back up as quickly as they came." "Do you know who was behind it?" 19 quickly asked. "I am not sure but soon strange men in blue jump suits and white helmets started to appear." "Chronos!" 19 and 89 said to each other at the same time.

"If Chronos is behind this then one of their head quarters must be located near here." 89 to 19 as he pulled them to the side. "How can that be? You destroyed the chronos leader during the hell wars." 19 quickly replied back. "Well excuse me can you tell me what is chronos I never heard of them before." Demanded the scared man as he finally found the courage to speak. "That is information that we can't give out to uncertified people." 19 quickly replied back. "Ok if we are really facing chronos we need to tell the others to stay were they are and get in contact with 9 and Darksaber." 89 communicated through the guyver unit. "Ok, Sir Can you walk?" 19 asked "Well I think I can." The man said as he raised to his feet.

Gary and Kevin walked towards their teammates watching out for zombies as the person they were escorting was walking nervously in the middle of them. The streets were dead silent but Kevin and Gary couldn't realize it because they were carrying on a conversation through their Guyvers about Chronos. "What would Chronos want from a small hick town like this." 19 said as he was scanning the surrounding area. "I don't know why but there has to be a reason for it." 89 said as he was trying to call Darksaber. "But I don't know who is behind this you killed Lucifer when you got your guyver." "Maybe I didn't kill all of them or somebody started the company back up while they nobody to stop them." That probably is what happened because we would have known about them if they tried to bring it back up before we were dispatched." "Can you give me a second I think I just reached Darksaber and 9.

"Matt are you and 9 ok?" Gary asked when he was able to get in touch with him. "Gary I am glad that I was able to get in touch with you, we saw a big explosion a little while back is everybody ok over there? " Darksaber asked. "Oh that was Kevin, he had to use his mega masher to get away from some zombies right now we are going to the others to meet up." "Do you want me and 9 to come to you." "No we are suspecting Chronos to be in the middle of this." "Hey is that 89 I need to talk to him I am bored as hell out here doing nothing I want to kill some zombies." 9 yelled as he interrupted the twos conversation. "No 9 we have to go and do some scouting you need to learn how to be patient because if you never learn patience then you won't be able to do anything." Matt yelled at Spartan 9. "Gary we will start looking for the headquarters and if we d find it we will report back to you." "Fine but remember be careful and try to stay unnoticed." Gary said as he ended the chat.

"Ok we are about to be with the group where you will be safe sir." Gary said as he looked around towards the scared man behind him. "Well if I have anything to do with it you won't." the man said as he formed an evil smile. "Gary get back, he works for chronos." 19 said as he jumped back and stared at the man. "Well you should be watching out for yourself not me." He said in a different voice. "What are you talking about?" Gary said as he was preparing for a fight. "Well before I kill you let me introduce myself my name is Eric but you may call me Rockets." Rockets said as zombie after zombie appeared behind him. "Now my soldiers attack." He said as the zombies started to walk forward.

"You ready Gary?" "Well I am if you are Kevin." 89 and 19 said as they were preparing for the zombies ran forward. All of a sudden zombies started dropping left and right. When 89 and 19 turned around they saw Spartan 17 on top of a building. "Well finally you got here Josh." 19 said. "Well I got lost on my way down here but it seems like you have a problem on your hands you take the main guy I got the zombies." Josh replied to 19. "Ok." 89 and 19 said as they ran towards rockets.


End file.
